Choices
by Agility Style
Summary: Takes place after the Season 2 finale. A more realistic approach to a fanfic of Season 3. Felicity's past catches up to her and tears her world apart. Oliver is not too happy about the additions in Felicity's life. Inevitably, Felicity has to choose whether she stays in Team Arrow or move onward from that stage in her life.
1. New Home

**A/N Takes place after the Season 2 Finale Unthinkable. A more realistic approach to a fanfic Season 3.**

Felicity's past catches up to her and tears her world apart. Oliver is not too happy about the additions in Felicity's life. Inevitably, Felicity has to choose whether she stays in Team Arrow or move onward from that stage in her life.

**Chapter 1 New Home**

"Make yourselves at home."

"Felicity, I can't thank you enough." Diggle gave her a smile and nod, with one arm wrapped around Lyla. "What with our apartment complex caught on fire and Lyla's dismissal from ARGUS, this is a really big deal. We owe you a huge favour." They smiled at the blonde with gratitude.

"And now that I've sold my mansion, I need to look for my own place after I get the company back." Oliver walked through Felicity's front doors several bags in each arm. There was still a limp in his step, but he seemed completely revived and energetic.

"Well, the more the merrier. It was getting kind of lonely by myself in this house. Not that I'm always by myself, I sometimes have people over." Felicity's face whitened. "Not that I have THOSE kinds of people over. I mean I could. But I don't," she added hastily, not sure how to end off the ramble. "Let me show you guys the rooms in the basement."

"Oh Felicity, never change," Diggle said amusedly, taking a couple of bags from Oliver.

The former billionaire and CEO was constantly checking his watch, Felicity noticed. She walked over to take one of the bags in his arms. At first, Oliver was distracted, but he gave Felicity a small smile when she struggled to carry a heavy duffel bag. "There's a guest room upstairs or in the basement, your pick. Diggle's already got dibs on one of the two rooms in the basement."

"I think I'll give them a little privacy," Oliver offered, giving Diggle a nod.

"Great. We'll just have to move the bed from the basement up to the second level. I was using the spare bedroom as a mini-gym."

Ecstatic, Felicity had a good time helping the three of them settle in. It had been a few days since Slade was captured and peace was restored. She had offered to house her friends for the time being, while they fixed the other things in their lives. She found herself enjoying Lyla's company too. They spent the Saturday morning cleaning up the basement and two guestrooms. About halfway through unpacking, Felicity and Lyla had gone to the kitchen to make some tea and brunch. Diggle was his usual good-humoured self, but in contrast Oliver looked like he was a thousand miles away.

"Let's go get your bed, Oliver."

Oliver snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, right. I think I can carry the whole thing by myself. You should sit and relax."

"I want to help," Felicity protested.

They walked into the small, no-windowed guestroom in Felicity's basement. The room contained a few dusty boxes and a large king mattress plus box spring. Felicity took the old dirty sheets off the bed.

"Sorry, this has been here a while. This was my parents' old bed," Felicity explained. "I'll get you new sheets and pillows when we're upstairs."

"This is perfect," Oliver told her earnestly. "I'd be comfortable sleeping on the couch. You don't need to worry."

Felicity sighed. "Good, I just don't want to seem like a bad host or anything. Hey Oliver, what's on your mind? Something's bothering you."

Taking in a deep breath, Oliver lifted the mattress. Felicity held the dirty sheets and the door for Oliver as they made their way to the upstairs room. "I'm worried about Roy. He said he would come and check in on us, help us settle. I think there's something bugging him."

"It could be Thea's absence," Felicity suggested. "I asked Roy if he wanted to stay and bunk with you too. His place is being repossessed. He didn't want to, so I don't know what he's up to. But after what Slade did to the city, I feel like we should all look out for each other. He'll come around, and we'll help him."

Oliver had little difficulty bringing the mattress up the stairs. The room Felicity was lending him was only a little bit bigger than the one in the basement, but there was a window with pouring sunlight.

"Roy is just one of the things on the list we need to fix," Oliver stated, putting the mattress against the wall. "There's the company, the mayoral elections, the rebuilding of the city… Laurel called and informed me Detective Lance was in the hospital too. There's a lot of work we need to do."

"After everything we've been through, I'm pretty sure we can get through it," Felicity assured him. "For today, I think we deserve some time off."

"We need to move our equipment out of the Foundry."

The duo walked back into the basement to pick up the box spring. "Funny how crime rates are at an all-time low right now," Felicity commented. "Starling City wants to give us a break."

"Hang on…" Something had caught Oliver's eye.

"What is it?"

Oliver placed the spring set down on floor. At the end of the spring set, there was a tiny rip with a piece of paper stuck inside. On closer inspection, it was actually cut with a knife, carefully concealed at the corner. "This was your parents' bed?"

Felicity took the folded piece of paper from the secret mattress compartment. A breath had caught in her throat. "Yes, before my dad left us. After that, my mom started sleeping on the couch, or often wouldn't sleep at home…" She trailed off, but Oliver understood what she meant.

"Did you ever look up your dad?" Oliver asked. He remembered she told him she didn't remember him at all. Felicity had the skills and means to search up her father and find out where he was.

"Never."

Felicity helped Oliver get his bed prepped and found extra pillows too. When they were finished, Felicity retrieve the piece of paper again. Diggle and Lyla had stepped out to buy some groceries, something they felt was their duty as a temporary long-term guest.

"It's a letter from my dad to my mother. He just says that he loves her, and will come back for the both of us one day," she said with a wrinkled nose. "This means nothing to me. He never came back." She threw away the piece of paper with a slight huff. "Do you feel like getting more pancakes? I want pancakes." She got up and walked out the door.

Oliver followed Felicity out the door, but on the way out, the letter caught his eye. The signature following the name 'Edward C. Whyte' made him narrow his eyes, but he kept his expression in check. There was no benefit from telling Felicity that he had once met an Edward Chester Whyte, and it may actually cause her more grief. He resolved to keep this piece of information private.

* * *

"There isn't a single case to investigate."

Oliver and Diggle were training with wooden sticks in Felicity's basement, which had been cleared to make room for some of the equipment they managed to save from the Foundry. Felicity sat in a comfortable sofa, scanning the computers in her oversized hoodie.

"What, there haven't been any crimes at all?" Oliver asked, panting heavily. Sweat was dripping down his temple as he spoke.

"Nothing that the police haven't been able to take care of straight away. They've been on every case in a snap, and it looks like security's been tightened everywhere. Looks like we've got the night off." Felicity gave them a smile. "This is so much easier to do now that we've relocated to my basement."

"This doesn't classify as a secret location, it's unsafe. As soon as I find another place, we're moving our stuff there," Oliver said determinedly. "We're putting you in danger."

"You are also right across the hall from me now," Felicity pointed out. She tried to hide a blush. "And with Diggle and Lyla just two floors under, I think I'm very protected."

"Are you well enough to start fitness practice?" Diggle asked.

"I still get headaches sometimes, or bouts of dizziness. I should be alright by next week," Felicity said.

Diggle placed a hand on Felicity's forehead. "Good, I'm glad you're feeling better. You were in a lot of pain that day."

"No I wasn't," Felicity denied.

"Don't try to fool me. I know you were trying to hide it, to be strong. But it's okay to admit it now."

There was no use trying to fool John Diggle. He was an observant person.

Oliver had been putting away their work out equipment into a box, but twisted around to look at Felicity at Diggle's words. He had noticed Felicity flinching from time to time, but she had acted so strong when they were taking down Slade. Oliver remembered the car accident that injured Felicity the most, and immediately thought back to her head wound.

"Diggle, I'm tough."

"You are tough I agree, but you have the physique of a marshmallow," Diggle teased. "You bruise easily."

Felicity responded by throwing a cushion at Diggle's face.

Later that night, they retired to their respective bedrooms. Oliver walked with Felicity up the staircase, trying not to make noise.

"I just realized that you're probably not used to sleeping in a small bed like mine. I mean yours. Well, it's still technically mine, but you know what I mean," Felicity said with a cringe.

"You also forgot that I did not have a bed to sleep on while I was on the island," Oliver replied easily.

"Well, I guess that makes my place seem like a castle, now that I think about it. You should do that more often."

"What should I do?"

"Smile like that more. You don't do that often."

Oliver gave Felicity a look instead as they approached her door. "Good night, Felicity."

"Night, Oliver."

That night plagued Felicity with dreams and uneasiness. She tossed and turned for some time, and she even caught herself waking up in sweat. Felicity glanced over at the clock, which said it was only 4AM. She sighed and hugged a pillow tightly. It was at this moment that she remembered that she was not alone at home. Diggle, Lyla, and Oliver were playing housemates for the next couple of weeks. It had taken a lot of persistence to convince Oliver to lay low at Felicity's.

Getting up, Felicity went to the kitchen for a glass of water. On her way back to her bedroom, she noticed a figure sitting on the sofa in the living room.

"Oh my gosh, Oliver, you scared me," she whispered when he turned to look at her.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked softly.

"Thirsty," she replied quickly. "It looks like you've been awake all night. Did you go out and do your Arrow stuff?"

"No, there was no one to hunt." Regardless, Oliver still sat with his hooded coat and gear ready.

"You're really anxious to get out there again." Exhausted, Felicity let out a yawn.

Oliver looked down at the bow in his lap, wordless.

The rest of the house was silent, and the windows were still dark and still. There was little sign of life other than the two of them in that room. Felicity gave Oliver a pat on the shoulder. "If you need to talk, I'll be here. But I'll be upstairs, sleeping, but just know you're always welcome to wake me up." She suspected he still had thoughts about his mother on his mind.

* * *

Felicity had been spending a lot of time lately with Oliver. That was saying something, considering they spent many nights with Diggle in the lair. But they weren't alone often, and even if they were they only discussed business. To her surprise and content, Felicity found she was getting to know the casual Oliver Queen better that could joke around. She suspected this was what Oliver was like before he disappeared. Now, he was serious and more mature about eighty percent of the time.

Nevertheless, this Oliver Queen only appeared once every several weeks, but this was more than Felicity ever remembered Oliver to be.

"We're getting flowers, some wine, and extra wineglasses, since I only have a pair. This shouldn't be so difficult for you," Felicity told him. They were both dressed in jeans and casual t-shirts, and it was Sunday afternoon. She knew that since Oliver no longer had any family in Starling City, and Slade wasn't constantly breathing down their necks, that he was going to be bored waiting for Monday to come around to deal with Queen Consolidated again.

"I could be training, working out," Oliver commented as they walked into a supermarket near the hospital Detective Lance was at.

"You're still hurt, you shouldn't exert yourself too much." Felicity walked over to the flowers section, grinning brightly. "Pick out your favourite."

"Flowers are not my thing."

She let out a laugh, surprising Oliver. "Oh gosh, sorry. Sorry for laughing. Considering your track record of girls you've dated, I thought you would have been an expert at flower-giving to impress girls."

Oliver glanced over at the red roses in a corner. Laurel had loved roses, he remembered. His eyes lingered on those flowers for a moment. "I am offended. I didn't date that many girls. You're making me out to be a player."

"Considering I've known you for only a couple of years after you came back from the island, and you have an extensive list of women you've slept with since I've met you, I wonder how many girls you dated _before _you went missing."

"You make me out to be like some kind of man-whore," Oliver stated, but he had a gleam of humour in his eye. Felicity glanced at him, rolling her own eyes.

"You dated the Lance sisters. Several times. Once at the same time, if you had forgotten," she added, walking through the flowers with an air of coolness.

"Okay, I get it," he said, putting up his hands. He followed her around the aisles and put his hands in his pockets.

"Admit that you have pretty much gone for every female except for your mother and sister," Felicity said to him. She stopped at a section of pale yellow plumeria flowers and picked up a pot.

"And you," he added, walking up beside Felicity to examine the flowers. To Oliver, Felicity had always been off-limits, and he couldn't think of her in that way. There was a line and he had set it down a long time ago. She was his partner and he did not need a fling with someone whom he needed trust from eternally.

Felicity nodded her head. "I talk too much, probably why," she said, mostly to herself. "These look happy. Yellow may not be my ultimate favourite colour, but it cheers people up easily. We gotta cheer Laurel and Detective Lance."

Oliver followed Felicity a few steps behind as she ran around the aisles. "Am I your personal shopping cart? There are quite a few of those at the door," he remarked dryly. He had the flowers and a bottle of wine in one hand plus a set of two wine glasses in the other. The group of four that night was going to have a small get-together at Felicity's. She didn't have as many kitchen items as she previously believed.

"I want to get just one more item before we visit the hospital," Felicity told him over her shoulder. "Be right back." She left him near the groceries section, which caused Oliver to sigh.

One of the reasons Oliver had agreed to join Felicity was to keep an eye on her. Felicity was acting tough, but there were times where she would appear to blank out or sway from dizziness. He immediately offered to drive when Felicity said she'd be out.

"Ollie?"

He blinked, coming back to reality, and realized that Laurel was standing in front of him, carrying a bag of groceries.

"Laurel," he almost exclaimed. "How have you been doing?"

"I'm doing fine, really," she assured him with a big smile. She was also dressed in casual attire and had her hair tied up in a bun. They had only seen each other once briefly since the attack. She seemed more well-rounded than Oliver had remembered. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit better," Oliver said, giving her a one-armed hug despite the stuff he was carrying.

Laurel raised her eyebrows at Oliver's choice of grocery shopping. "Um, big date tonight, I guess?"

Oliver's eyes widened slightly. From Laurel's perspective, he was getting flowers and wine for two. "No, just having a night off with a few friends," he told her quickly.

It didn't look like Laurel believed him. Before Oliver could say anything else, a merry Felicity had appeared at his side.

"Oh, Laurel, hi! We were just about to visit your father in the hospital. Got him some flowers," Felicity said cheerfully, pointing to the plumerias.

Laurel gave them a look up and down. "I actually just saw him. He's doing tests at the moment, but you can always drop those off."

They chatted idly about small matters for a few more minutes before Laurel excused herself to leave, since she had dinner that night with an associate. Felicity happily took the flowers from Oliver, a look of relief on her face.

"It didn't seem like Laurel wanted to talk with us for long," she commented as she paid.

Oliver was wincing inside. "I believe…" he said slowly, taking in a breath, "that she thinks we're in love."

"Oh?"

"She is still under the impression that Slade took the woman I love. He took you after he had taken Laurel. And this looks like a romantic date for two." He gestured towards the items on the conveyor belt. To be honest, he felt a little silly that he was in this predicament. "What else did you run off to get?"

Felicity had been surprised when she realized that Oliver was right, but she did not show it. "Oh I went to get you your brand of protein powder. I checked the boxes in my basement that we recovered from the lair. You ran out."

"You don't need to do that for me, Felicity."

"I know. However, I thought that it'd be a nice thing to do this one time around, for my friend. Truthfully, I didn't know what else to get for you. What do people normally buy you for your birthday, anyways?"

The pair walked outside into the sunny parking lot. Felicity was carrying the flowers with much enjoyment.

"My birthday?"

"Why else do you think we're drinking wine tonight?" Oliver opened his mouth to reply, but no words came out. He forgot his birthday was the next day. At this thought, his heart fell. "I know people always get me body lotions and accessories for my birthday. It's really annoying. Preferably a dinner or movie is a better birthday gift. It's really too bad both Laurel and Roy are preoccupied."

They dropped the flowers at the hospital, where Felicity looked in dismay as the nurse took them. This had amused Oliver, but he said nothing while he dragged Felicity away. The hospital was bustling with patients, nurses, doctors, and visitors. He grabbed her arm as they exited in order to not lose her. He had half a mind to get Felicity checked again by a nurse, but she seemed fine overall.

As Oliver got into the driver's seat, he turned towards Felicity.

"One time, Thea got me baby clothes and a stroller for my birthday. She seemed to think it was funny and appropriate. I believe her exact words were 'It's inevitably bound to happen.' It made my mother freak out but my dad hysterical. Does that top your list of bad birthday presents?"

Felicity burst out laughing. "This completely helps my argument from earlier about you being a player."

"I _was_ a player."

"You _are_ a player." Oliver opened his mouth to speak, but Felicity continued before he could. "I know you said that you couldn't be with people you truly cared about, because of what you do. But that doesn't mean you don't look at many skirts, Mr. Queen."

Normally, Oliver would have put on a stone-faced expression and gone back to his work at the lair when Felicity approached with this kind of humour. But Felicity was making fun of him, and he couldn't believe he was allowing that. "You can't pretend that you don't find some shirtless men attractive," he said out of the blue with a straight face. Oliver gave her a small grin. "You have eyes too, like me. Felicity Smoak, you are not allowed to judge."

"Well-uh- hey!" Felicity protested. "I mean, I agree you are very attractive, and so are Diggle and countless other men, but at least I don't-" At the looks Oliver was giving her, she couldn't finish her sentence. "I hate you."

"I know you do."

When they pulled the car up to Felicity's home, she giggled. They were still in good moods, despite the fact that Oliver had reverted to his old serious business self. "Oliver, you have been so out of character today. I liked that."

"I'm out of character?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I feel like I'm getting to know the Oliver Queen that was buried underneath the island."

He didn't look at her. "Well, if you knew the old me, I doubt you'd be friends with that Oliver."


	2. Adjusting

**Chapter 2 Adjusting**

Roy Harper found himself in the same position he was in nearly two years ago before he met Thea Queen. The quiet, angry young man wore a hood during the day and night to wander the Glades. There was little he said to people that ventured into the neighbourhood, but he interacted with people frequently. One would call him a troublemaker. Roy inevitably reverted back to that kid that would pickpocket and steal; he had snatched about four purses from old ladies and ran off with the money to his new flat in the Glades. Surprisingly, police weren't even notified in each situation.

His housemate, Matt Connors, was a round 26-year-old school friend of Roy's. He was boisterously loud, obnoxious, and cared about the amount of girls he slept with. The flat that Matt rented out was covered with trash and beer bottles. When Roy asked to move in, he was given a space on the crowded living room couch, much to Roy's disdain.

"Okay, I've got my share of this month's rent," Roy told him, slamming the money down on the table. Matt was slumped on the couch with a gaming controller in his hands. "Taking a shower."

"You're going to have to pay the whole month's rent. My card been revoked," Matt called out without glancing at Roy.

Cracking his knuckles, Roy took a moment to breathe. He then turned towards Matt. "We had a deal. I pay you half the rent, I get a place to stay."

"Well unless you pay the entire rent, there won't be a place to stay at," Matt shot back with a half-full mouth.

In an instant, Roy had Matt pinned to the ground by the neck with one arm. The other arm was prepared to strike him in the face. Matt gasped, which was faint due to the pressure aimed at his airway. The television set and games was forgotten. There was a dangerous gleam in Roy's eyes. "We had an agreement. If you don't honour that agreement, then we're going to have some issues," Roy hissed. "I'm not playing the nice guy."

Roy released the heavier figure and got up to his feet. "What's gotten into you, man? I thought you were back to normal," Matt snarled, crawling back to the couch.

"You think I've gotten soft when I dated Thea, don't you?" Roy glared at his friend. "Quite the contrary. I dare you to try to cross me." Matt almost gave a whimper when Roy gave Matt another shake and growl before turning away.

It had been a few weeks since Thea left Starling City. When Roy was finished fighting, he had found the note in his old place and his heart sank. His hopes were up so high that he felt like a fool for thinking all his problems were going to disappear so easily. Nothing in life came to Roy easily. There was always something unforeseen that would knock Roy down.

When Thea left, Roy felt betrayed. He blamed himself, but he also blamed her, her brother, Slade. He blamed everybody. Thea Queen had reinvented Roy Harper but left him. He decided to rebuild the defenses he used to have before Thea entered his life.

One of these defenses included isolation from others. Matt was by no means Roy's truest friend; he was a tool that Roy needed at the moment. Since he had no job, he took money from the rich that passed through the Glades.

One thing that did change from his previous larcenies was the presentation.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I really am. It was impulsive of me," Roy told a woman in her mid 60's while he handed her the black MK bag. "I was thinking of my little brother. He's six, and it kills me to think that he can't have his chocolate milk at lunch. But I apologize. I can make sure that it does not happen again."

"Young man, I'm very glad you had a change of heart. I won't press any charges," the old lady said with gratitude. "Can I see your face, so I can see how good of a boy you are?"

Roy moved away from her touch. "Sorry," he mumbled with his hands in his pockets, which were filled with some of the woman's cash. "I have horrible scars. From the earthquake last year."

"Oh your poor thing." She gave him a look full of pity but hugged onto her bag tightly. "I wish you the best of luck in life, my dear."

Watching her get into a cab and disappearing from the neighbourhood, Roy let out a sigh. He kicked an empty can as he strolled down the streets with his hood over his face.

There was a whoosh. Roy stopped in his tracks and stared at the arrow that pierced the fallen can. He narrowed his eyes.

"Look, I helped you save the city. I helped fight. I think I deserve to be left alone for that," Roy spoke out loud, his eyes flicking throughout the streets.

A leather-clad Oliver jumped from the terrace into Roy's line of sight. Roy didn't move a muscle from the greeting. "I agree," Oliver said in a rough, low voice, "that it was noble of you to fight. But where is the Roy that I know? This is the opposite of what we tried to accomplish."

"I'm not hurting anybody," Roy snapped, glaring at Oliver.

"I know you are better than that, Roy. If someone's in need, you come to their aid." Oliver took a few steps closer. "Your compassion for your friends, your instinct and protectiveness makes you important, Roy. Believe that."

Roy didn't turn away from Oliver's looks. However, he didn't budge and remained stone-faced. "The Glades represent the inequality of people in Starling City. We are not important. We're meant to be forgotten. This is where I belong."

"That is not true," Oliver said sharply. "I wish you could see that. I'm not going to forget about you, Roy, whether or not you come back to us. You have already made a friend for life."

When Roy didn't reply, Oliver gave him one final look before leaving. This time Roy did not wait for him to disappear to dash off in the other direction.

* * *

"So we're keeping an eye out for Roy. Got it." Felicity's brain was working at full capacity as the team, plus Lyla, were gathered in Felicity's basement again. She had been keeping track of their objectives. "Diggle, your turn. Any news?"

"Adam McCoy is a former state senator that was dismissed from office after he was charged with fraud and assault." As if Felicity was reading Diggle's mind, she pulled up his files as he spoke. A picture of Adam McCoy with graying hair appeared on the screen. "In addition, he had possession of illegal firearms, which were taken away from him."

"The charges were set back in 2002. He served his time already, Digg." Felicity frowned uncertainly.

Oliver leaned over their shoulders to read the information. "What's the problem then, Diggle?"

"His ex-wife feels like he is a threat to her family. McCoy returned to Starling City a few days ago to collect his assets and non-liquidations, or at least the remains of it. Slade destroyed a lot of what he owned. Technically, he has done nothing illegal yet."

Felicity and Oliver stared at Diggle blankly. "Why are we tracking down this man then? I agree he looks like a serial killer, not to be super judgemental, and I probably wouldn't have lunch with this guy," Felicity said thoughtfully. "We probably wouldn't get along. Nothing in common to talk about."

"John, you're having too much fun," Lyla commented. She was sitting in the corner with a book. There was a little bit of sweat on her face, since she was feeling a bit physically ill, most likely due to the pregnancy. "He's got a new job."

"For now, I've been hired by Samantha Young to be an extra bodyguard to protect her family. Nothing too bad. I don't believe McCoy will try anything. It's just a precaution."

"That's great news, Digg!" Felicity said with a smile. "That'll be a good change. Going from the driver of Oliver Queen to someone else's guardian angel."

"It'll be a breath of fresh air," Diggle added with humour. "Maybe my boss doesn't have a list of people she wants to cross off."

Oliver gave them a look as if to say "Ha-ha you guys", before standing up straight. There was a little bit of amusement in his eye.

"In the meanwhile, I know there are a few houses they're rebuilding this weekend on the west side of the city. They could use a couple of volunteers," Felicity added while shutting down her computer programs. "A couple of men who are physically able to lift heavy objects. This girl here would be eternally grateful to those guys who are willing, whoever they may be."

"Are you signing us up to do community service, Felicity?" Diggle inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Puh-lease? After leaving them for so long, I promised the guys at the IT department that I would help out. And since I won't actually _be_ much help, I need to bring muscle." She gave them all puppy dogfaces.

"I am up for that," Lyla spoke up softly. "It will give me something to accomplish."

"Yes! Got Diggle and Lyla in!" Felicity exclaimed to herself with a fist pump to the air. "Oliver?"

"Wait a second," Diggle protested, glancing over to Lyla defeatedly.

"What happened to 'Don't overexert yourself, Oliver'?" Oliver replied to Felicity with crossed arms. " 'You're still injured.' Where's that now?"

"I believe friends should help each other out, look out for each other, especially when one of those friends made a promise that was too big to keep for her to keep," Felicity said without missing a beat. "And I promise to never ever ask for anything again."

Looking up the ceiling, Oliver sighed. "Okay, I'll go too."

"I never gave my input yet," Diggle still tried to protest. But Felicity had already moved on from the topic. Even Diggle knew that he would have said yes, regardless.

Oliver watched the group chat about events for a moment. He closed his eyes to think. Since Slade wrecked the city, he had gotten on the public's good side. Well the Arrow had. Oliver Queen was still the former CEO of his family's company that was suffering from his mother's death. He still could not figure out a way to gain back his company.

A moment later, Oliver excused himself to take a call. "Laurel?"

"Hi, Ollie. I just wanted to say happy birthday. I'm sorry it's a couple of weeks late," Laurel said. "Things have been really busy at the office, plus I've been getting my dad settled. He's still adjusting."

"No, don't worry about it, okay Laurel? Listen, why don't we do lunch on Friday? We can catch up a couple of things. I still need to clear up the Felicity issue with you."

"Oh? We should try eating at this one sushi place I know is still open," Laurel said enthusiastically.

"Great. I will call you later."

There was a lot left to do on his agenda. Oliver excused himself and left the house to take care of a few other things.

Felicity watched him go with a look of contemplation. Diggle and Lyla stared at each other for a moment. Then, Lyla also excused herself to let Diggle talk.

"That guy causes me to sigh with exasperation nearly every day," Diggle said, shaking his head.

"At least I'm not the only one."

"How are you holding up?"

"Oh fine." Felicity knew what Diggle meant in his underlying tone of voice. "Look, Digg, the process of you guys settling in my home made me rearrange my priorities too. I grew from it. The Felicity with the tiny-" Felicity rolled her eyes at her friend, "okay not so tiny- crush on the Arrow. Oliver's a great guy, but he's focused on what's most important to him. I should do the same."

"Glad to see that there's no awkwardness or tension between you two. I like our group's dynamic."

Felicity smiled as brightly as she could to Diggle. On the inside, she felt like crawling into a hole. "Oliver's my friend. I am off limits, like he said. If something did ever happen, I don't want this partnership to end because of it. Not that he would have ever gone for me anyways," Felicity continued to add on. "Obviously Slade got it right the first time."

"Felicity, the home phone rang for you," Lyla interrupted them softly from the door. She held out the phone to the blonde and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's from the police department."

Frowning, Felicity took the call with apprehension. "Felicity Smoak, how may I help you?"

"You have one phone call from Susan Smoak. Would you like to accept the call?" a gruff voice asked her on the other line.

Startled, Felicity turned away from Diggle and Lyla. She paced towards the stairs and left the couple. "Yes, it's Felicity Smoak," she said hesitantly.

"Felicity, honey, it's me."

Closing her eyes, Felicity took in a deep breath. "Mom, what kind of trouble did you get into this time?" she whispered. "Why are you in Starling City?"

"I was looking for you." The woman had a shrill voice and sounded like she was in hysterics. "Plus, I have to tell you something. Gotta tell you something."

"I'll come get you out."

Grabbing her coat and keys, Felicity left a message on the kitchen table with a sticky note.

Susan Smoak looked only slightly similar to Felicity. She had dark brown hair and the same eyes. However, she was shorter, thinner, and a lot tanner. She glanced up behind the prison bars when Felicity showed up at the police department.

"She's getting you out, Mrs. Smoak."

Wordlessly, Felicity helped her mother into a jacket. The older woman, who was only in her late 40's, was wobbling slightly as one of the cops uncuffed her.

"She was vandalizing a couple churches from Bett Street. Add that to her obvious current inebriation and you see why we had to bring her here."

She signed a couple of forms, hurrying to leave. Felicity was not smiling and she was no longer in a good mood. Felicity wasn't fond of running into anybody she knew at the moment.

As luck would have it, a pretty brown haired woman literally passed by as she was getting her mother to sit still.

"Felicity!" Laurel exclaimed in surprise. She had gone to collect a few of her father's files so he could get started soon.

"Laurel," Felicity greeted politely. She didn't spare her a second glance. "Not to be rude, but I have to get going. Gotta run!"

Outside of the police department, Felicity had her mother placed in the backseat of her car. She was started to fume. "Mom, why are you here," she repeated solemnly.

"To see you. To catch up with my little angel. Why wouldn't I be here?"

"For one thing, it's a dangerous city to be in right now. You could not have picked a worst time to want to catch up. Work is busy, my social life consists of people with strange fetishes for arrows and bullets, and I am really, _really_ upset right now about my love life. For more reasons than one. And for even a greater amount of numerous reasons, I am sorry but you cannot be in my life right now."

She knew her mother would never pay attention to her babblings. She was also aware that what she said was super harsh. Felicity could not turn around to look at her mother. She was in tears, trying to hold back from yelling.

"I'm sorry," Susan murmured in the back, almost drifting to sleep. "Jimmy's here too." He was her boyfriend.

"Please don't put me in a position where I need to do this again," Felicity begged. "Where I have to be selfish and ask my own mother to stay out of my life, because I cannot bear to handle the weight. You put so much weight on me, mom."

"Felicity, you've grown up so much. You are right. I can't be in your life. I don't deserve it. I want you in my life though," Susan added groggily.

"I can still be a part of yours," Felicity said softly, her temper cooling. "Still sending you money every month, still calling to wish you well. I'm there only when you need me to be there."

"But I came here to tell you… to warn you! Because you need _me_ this time."

Felicity glanced at the rearview mirror. "Warn me of what?"

"Your father came back. He wanted to see you. I told him he couldn't see you. Would be impossible to find you, anyway."

At this piece of news, Felicity's breath caught in her throat. "Why, what does he want to do with us now?"

"He wants us to be a family. I told him it was not going to happen," Susan said proudly.

"Well like you said, it's going to be hard for him to find me, so there's no need to worry about him actually finding me." Felicity looked down briefly. "Even though you know I won't want anything to do with him."

"That's good. That's my girl."

Felicity spent the next few hours picking up Jimmy from a convenience store and sending them both to the train station. By the time she got dropped off, Susan had fallen asleep and woken up a few times. She seemed more in tune with reality as she said her goodbyes.

"I love you, Felicity."

"Love you too, mom. Take care of yourself, okay? And be good."

By the time she got home, it was about two in the morning. She entered her house to find all the occupants were wide awake. They jumped on her immediately.

"Where have you been?" Oliver demanded.

"Out. I had a visitor," Felicity answered. She gave him a pat on the shoulder as she walked right by him.

"He tried to track you," Diggle told her. Felicity whipped around to glare at Oliver, who raised his hands in defense. "He was unsuccessful, of course. Plus you had too many passwords."

"We were worried," Lyla added with concern.

"Guys, sorry I was out for so late. It was only for tonight, so don't worry too much," Felicity said softly. "Now go to bed, okay? It makes me feel bad that I kept you up waiting for me."

Diggle and Lyla seemed to let it go. But when Felicity walked out of her bedroom momentarily to grab some towels for her bathroom, she found Oliver hadn't let the subject drop. He cornered her in the hall between their rooms.

"I was worried," he said almost angrily. Felicity huffed. "You think it's a smart idea to not tell someone where you'll be at?"

At first, Oliver thought that Felicity was going to make another biting retort. She looked stress. After a deep breath, she shook her head to herself. "I'm sorry, Oliver. You're right, that's reckless of me."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She gave him a sad smile. "It's not as complicated as your family. But to make a long story short, I don't have the perfect family relationships either."


End file.
